Currently, a mask processing function for making it impossible to identify a region of a captured image at a distribution destination is provided. The mask processing function may be a function such as, for example, a process for blacking out a target region using OSD (on-screen display), a process for decreasing the image quality of the target region, or a filtering process.
On the other hand, a common standard established by the ONVIF is known as a standard protocol for standardizing a communication interface between a network camera and an external apparatus connected to the network camera through a network (NPL 1). The ONVIF is an acronym for Open Network Video Interface Forum.
In the common standard established by the ONVIF, camera parameters that may be set for the network camera are defined.
For example, the common standard established by the ONVIF defines a media profile. The media profile is configured by a set of media configurations. The media profile is used by a client to set the property of a media stream using a device. The media profile includes, for example, the following setting values: video source configuration; audio source configuration; video encoder configuration; audio encoder configuration; PTZ configuration; video analytics configuration; metadata configuration; audio output configuration; and audio decoder configuration. For example, the video source configuration includes references of a video source and bounds that define an image to be transmitted to the client as a stream.